


Pizza delivery

by Toni_Fanfics



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Fanfics/pseuds/Toni_Fanfics
Summary: You see Link can’t cook for the life of him. So every weekend he decided to make a routine of ordering Pizza from his favourite place called Mythical. When suddenly the pizza tasted different from what he had always loved. (Yes I got this off of tumblr)
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here's a better edited and beta read by soho-x! Thank you so much for her help. I swear i'm horrible at formatting. Hopefully this goes well!

Link just got back from work. It felt like his whole body was going to drop dead any moment. His whole week was a disaster. Firstly, he was late for work because his car broke down. Secondly, his coworker, Laura kept pestering him about going on a date with her. Thirdly, when he thought his week couldn't get any worse, his boss spent the week nagging at him about a deadline that was impossible to meet. Link just wanted to get some alone time.

He dragged himself onto the couch and started scrolling through Instagram. He saw an ad of his favourite pizza place, Mythical. He has been buying pizzas from the same pizzaria for the past three months and he just couldn’t get enough of it.

Link developed a routine to order from Mythical every Saturday to reward himself after an exhausting week at work. It was heavenly; The pizza dough had a perfect balance of thick and thin. The cheese was thick, and when he pulled a slice out, there would be strings of it stretching all the way to his mouth. The sauce wasn’t too overwhelming, a perfect combination of flavor that accented the other ingredients. Pepperoni was sprinkled everywhere, more than enough to fill him up. Everything about it tasted homemade, like it was cooked with care and love.

Link clicked on the ad and it went straight to their Instagram page. He looked through it and saw a picture of a man with dirty blonde hair and a beard tossing the pizza in the air with the caption ‘All our best pizzas were made by this one man. Sadly he has to leave. Thank you for everything Rhett.’

Link thought nothing much of it and double tapped to like it. He got up from the couch and started making a boring bowl of cereal for dinner. Link started washing his dishes and thought about how he should really start learning to cook. He got ready for bed knowing he had an early start tomorrow.

___

The alarm clock rang loud and clear into the room. Link immediately sat straight up assuming he was going to be late for his workout class if he slept more. He ran around in his house getting ready and left. Link managed to get himself a cup of coffee at a nearby cafe. While he was there he could have sworn he saw the Rhett guy from the Mythical instagram. Link shrugged it off and carried on with his day.

Once Link reached his gym class, the instructor, Stevie came up to him. “Link, Are you okay? You seem like a mess, man!”

“Yeah. I'm fine Stevie. It's been a rough week. After this I'm going to just get some pizza from Mythical and immediately hibernate until next year.”

“I guess, If you say so” Steive said, still looking concerned for her friend.

Stevie started the class, walking the students through stretches, push ups and rest of the routine they had been doing for months.

After class Link called Mythical requesting his regular pepperoni pizza. On the way back to his apartment complex all Link could think about was the former cook, Rhett that worked there.

 _I swear it was him at the cafe._ Link thought.

Still he didn't want to dwell too much on it. Link finally reached his front door and quickly showered and changed, knowing the pizza could arrive at any moment. Just as Link stepped out of his bedroom, the doorbell rang. He practically ran for the door and swang it opened.

“Hi Mr Neal! Here’s your regular order.” The delivery guy, Chase said. Link handed him the money while grabbing the pizza box.

“Thanks Chase. I really needed this.”

After Chase left, Link banged the door closed in a hurry to place the pizza on top of his dining room table. He opened the box up and could immediately smell the aroma of fresh baked pizza. It was truly Mythical in Link’s opinion. Link took a slice and quickly bit into it.  
Instantly, Link knew it wasn't cooked from the same person Link had come to love. He looked down at the pizza and realised it was completely different from how he usually liked it. Link knew he was being fussy but he already had a horrible week and now his favourite pizza place wasn't up to the normal standards?! Link felt totally cheated! Everything was a mess this week. Link called Mythical’s number, after a few rings a cheerful voice ran through.

“Hi! This is Mythical! Burbank's best pizzeria!'! What would you like to order?”

“No! I have a complaint to make about my order!” Link was raising his voice.

“I’m sorry sir, what seems to be the problem?” The woman's voice was not cheerful anymore instead a calming voice which somehow managed to soothe Link a tad bit.

“The pizza tastes completely different from how I usually get it. What's going on?”

“Our deepest apologies sir. Our old chef, Rhett has recently left the job. Please do accept a complimentary side dish on our behalf as an apology for the difference.”

Link was flushed. Realising how immature he was behaving, he accepted the apology and ended the call. He picked up the pizza box and knocked on his neighbour’s door, knowing they would accept it. Once again he laid back on his couch, still feeling incomplete. Link knew he had to do something about it so he started digging. He wanted to find this ’Rhett’ character and have at least one last slice of his pizza. First thing Link knew he had to do was look back at the Mythical page to see if ‘Rhett’ was tagged in the picture. He clicked on it and already felt like giving up when he realised Mythical did not tag anyone. Right as he was about to close the app he noticed in the comments, a username, @rhettmc!

Link clicked on it and knew he got the right guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link looked everywhere for Rhett. When he does will Rhett call him a stalker? Or will he help Link out?

Link scrolled through the instagram account, looking for clues. After a while he came to a few conclusions, Rhett stayed around his neighbourhood or maybe even in the same building as him, he likes beans and goes to the Walmart near his house. Link left his house in a hurry to go to Walmart knowing his friend Josh would be able to help him out. Link rushed into Walmart thinking that luck was finally by his side. He saw Josh restocking fruits and ran towards him. 

“Josh! I need your help.” Josh looked down and noticed how frantic Link was.

“Hey Link. Uh yeah sure what’s wrong?”

“So there’s this guy that makes the best pizza in the world and I desperately need to find him please!” Link quickly showed Josh a picture of Rhett, begging him to tell Link if he had seen him.

Josh nodded his head and told Link that Rhett just left a few minutes before Link arrived.  _ Fuck.  _ Link thanked Josh and left. 

_ Where else can I go? I guess the only place I can think of right now is the cafe. _ Link thought feeling lost.

Just as Link was turning the corner towards the cafe, he saw a man walking down the street that looked suspiciously like Rhett. Link tried to catch a better look without seeming like a creep and walked closer to him. He continued to follow the man hoping that he would turn around. Link didn’t want to yell out ‘Rhett’ in case it wasn’t him then, he would probably look more like a weirdo.

After a while of walking Link realised they were at the front door of the apartment complex opposite of his. They both walked in and the man started walking up the staircase. At this point Link knew that it would be weird if he followed the man upstairs. So instead he did the next best thing, Link went towards the mailboxes and looked for a last name starting with MC. Finally he saw the name R.MCLAUGHLIN with the apartment number 350 above it.  _ That has to be him!  _

Link started climbing up the stairs looking for the apartment. He finally found it on the third floor, Link stood in front of the door not knowing what he should do next. Suddenly the door swung open, and lo and behold the Rhett McLaughlin from @rhettmc was standing mere inches from Link. Link noticed his eyes were brighter in color and he was basically towering above him. His hair was long and fluffy, just begging to be pet. Rhett was somehow more breathtaking then he was in the pictures. Link didn’t know what to say. 

“What do you want?!” Link finally realised Rhett was glaring at him.

_ Gosh even his voice sounds amazing _ . Link was speechless not knowing what to say.

“Man, you’ve been following me since I was walking down the street and now you’re at my door! Either you start speaking or I’m reporting you as a stalker!”

Link finally managed to find his voice,”I- hi I’m so sorry! I’m Link Neal. You used to work at Mythical? And you made the best Pizzas. I- fuck I’m sorry this is weird I should just go” Just as Link was about to turn around Rhett started talking again.

“Wait. Link Neal? The guy that’s been buying the same pepperoni pizza for the past three months every Saturday?”

Link just nodded his head shyly feeling stupid. “Look, your pizza was the best. Every week after a long week at work. I would buy from Mythical’s and it just cheered me up. But today, It just tasted different. I’ve already had one of the worst weeks of my life and I really needed one of your pizzas so I was desperate enough to look for you..”

Rhett sighed and invited Link into his house. He guided Link towards the couch and asked him to sit down while Rhett walked to the kitchen. Link looked around taking in his environment. The house was clean and tidy. A TV ahead of the couch on mute.  _ Huh? He likes watching Tiger King.  _ A few plants around, there was a university degree certificate for engineering on the table in front of Link. Soon Rhett walked back to the room carrying a plate and two drinks. Rhett handed the plate and a drink to Link. He then sat down beside Link.

“Here. I just baked a fresh pizza before I left for Walmart and had some leftovers. By the way, you shouldn’t stalk people just for pizza man. I might be nice about it but It’s really fucking weird.” Rhett said while chuckling.

Link laughed softly and agreed. He took a bite of the pizza and felt like he was in heaven. Rhett watched Link with curiosity. “Do you want to talk about it? Your week I mean” 

_ He’s asking.. he also seems genuine… Okay! What the heck! I was the one that stalked him. The least I could do was tell him why.  _

Link started venting about how bad his week had been while eating his pizza. Rhett looked at him with empathy and placed a hand on Link’s back to soothe him. Once Link stopped venting he told Rhett how his pizzas were the only thing that kept him sane for the past few months. Link felt like he was a mess. Rhett grabbed the plate from Link and placed it down onto the table. He awkwardly gave Link a side hug hoping it would help him a bit. Rhett started to explain how he quit Mythical because he finished his university so he didn’t need the extra money since he was starting a new job. 

Link was still leaning onto Rhett for comfort. Link nodded, knowing there was nothing Rhett could do to help. They just met, Link can’t just ask pizzas from Rhett anytime he wants. 

As though Rhett read Link’s mind, he said “You could start coming over to my house every Saturday for pizza? Or I could deliver them to you?”

Link sat up straight and stared at Rhett with awe. “You would do that for me? Really?”

Rhett nodded and told Link to message him his address. They exchanged phone numbers and Link quickly sent him the text. Link looked at the time and realised it was seven pm. Link spent most of the day looking for Rhett all over the neighbourhood. He got up and insisted that he should start heading home as it had been a long day. Rhett walked Link to his door and waved goodbye, telling Link to message him any time he needs pizzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I would like to thank Soho-x for beta reading this❤️❤️! I don’t know if I’m going to continue the story? I’ll think about it 🤷 Do tell me in the comments or my tumblr @forgetfuldumbass :))


End file.
